Good for the Baby
by VampFan539
Summary: May contain spoliers for Breaking Dawn. What I think could of happened at the airport when Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon.


**Disclaimer: Not owned by me. I'm just playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

I waited very patiently for the plane to land. I was counting the seconds until the life I was carrying would be safe from the one man I loved. As the doors to the plane opened, Edward gently lead me down the stairs and out into the lobby of the small airport. I kept up a slow steady pace, no need to rouse Edward's suspensions. If he had any sign of what I was about to do, he would sling me over his shoulder and take off for the hills. Which with the queasiness of my stomach right now would have been a very, very bad thing.

Together we made our way towards were our family was standing. As soon as I saw my current savior, I let out a small sigh of relief. Soon the baby would be safe. As soon as we were close enough I pulled away from Edward and ran the  
short distance towards Rosalie. She gently pulled me behind her back, even further away from Edward.

The hurt and betrayal showed clearly, and I swear that look will haunt me for the rest of my life. If I died, I would most defiantly burn in hell for hurting an angel. I almost wanted to run back and beg for forgiveness. I willed myself to calm down, I couldn'that I had a life that need protecting growing inside me. I had made a deal with the devil so to speak when I had called Rosalie, it was time to pay the piper. Edward let out a growl, causing several nearby people to jump, and one guy to spill his coffee onto his computer.

"No Rosalie, step away from my wife. This is really none of your business." he hissed. Rosalie laughed lightly in defiance.

"Who's gonna make me? This is my business baby brother. Remember you wanted me to get along better with Bella."

"Bull. The only reason you're helping her, is because you know she will die when that thing growing inside her decides to make its entrance into this world. Then once she's gone, my time will follow shortly after, leaving you to play mommy."

He was visibly shaking now and I feared that he would lose control in the airport and attempt to rip Rosalie up in the airport in front of witnesses.

"This is not the place for a family discussion," Carlisle pointed out. I was surprised no one else had interfered up until now. Even Emmett hadn't cracked a joke or a smile. He was just standing off to the side of Rosalie, still as a statue, waiting for something to happen.

"Can we just go home and work this all out?" I asked from behind my new favorite ally. Rosalie spared a glance over in my direction for a small moment; all the while I knew she was ready to pounce on Edward if he made one move in our direction.

"There's nothing to work out. Everyone's already chosen a side. Emmett won't let me near you because of her and the fact that he loves you like a sister. Carlisle won't go against Esme who is siding with you because she knows the pain of losing a baby. Alice is with me, she doesn't want to loose you and Jasper just feels like you should get a choice in the whole thing. There's nothing I can that will change anything. She won't even let me touch you……"

"Yeah, we should get you off your feet; I read that soon to be mom's need  
a lot of rest. It's good for the baby. We also need to tone down your stress  
levels; thankfully we have Jasper to help calm you down," Rosalie said to me as if Edward hadn't even been talking.

She pushed Edward out of the way and marched past him, still managing to keep herself between myself and my husband. I was gently ushered to her car which was parked close by. Rosalie and Emmett got into the car with me and drove off. Leaving Edward with Carlisle, which might not have been for the best. Edward would probably come up with a diabolical plan to kill the baby and get Carlisle on his side.

I felt the tears come rushing up, and I couldn't control the sob that followed. The tears slid slowly down my cheeks, and fell onto Rosalie's seats. Great she would probably hate me even more now for getting her seats wet. I started to cry harder, and silently cursed my raging pregnancy hormones.

"Bella, you need to calm down, it's not good for the baby," Rosalie said icily with a quick glance into the rear view mirror. I always knew I could count on her to be there for my baby when I was dead; at least I had that to hold onto. Emmett patted my shoulder and handed me a tissue.

"It's gonna be okay Bella. No one will let anything bad happen to you." I snorted and tried not to cry anymore. After all it, wasn't good for the baby.

**An: I know I said I wasn't gonna write for awhile but I'm over Breaking Dawn now. It wasn't totally horrible I guess defiantly not my favorite though. It defiantly felt like SM rushed through the book a little though. Also I know that they would more than likely not have this convo in front of people at the airport, but I really just think it's more fun. That's why so many people like Jerry Springer. Family drama. :) Read and reveiw please :) **


End file.
